


kiss me in a barn

by storyofdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers (kinda), M/M, dean and cas' first meeting reference, hoping something like this happens in 15x20, i can't tag, jack actually brings back cas in this, sam's 3rd wheeling, was listening to "the night we met" when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas
Summary: what I hope would happen between Dean and Castiel if Jack brought Cas back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 38





	kiss me in a barn

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my bestie @chevymxtape on twitter for the inspo ♥️

Sam and Dean are in a barn for one of their first hunts _finally free_ , a barn that feels all too similar to the place Dean and Bobby first met Cas all of those years ago, when the brothers hear a soft groan from behind a hay bale.

A flash of a black pant leg is seen. Sam and Dean come closer, weapons lifted up, prepared to attack if need be. The peek around the hay, and a look of pure shock spreads across their faces. _Cas._

Considering what happened with Lucifer, the two are skeptical at first, bombarding Castiel with questions before realizing, it really is him. Sam drops his blade first, hugging his friend. "Cas, I really didn't think I'd see you again." Sam huffs out a laugh, releasing Cas with a pat on the back.

Castiel's gaze wanders to Dean, standing shyly behind Sam. Before dying, when Castiel confessed his love to Dean, he never waited for a response from Dean. He always had assumed it was unrequited, that Dean would never feel the same way. But still, a part of Cas wanted to know, **_was_** _there as chance that Dean felt the same way?_

"Glad you're back, Cas." Dean says.

The Angel stands with his arms at his side, unsure of how to approach Dean. "What happened, why am I even free? Castiel finally questions, after a few seconds of silence between the three. He continues, "...my deal, the empty said I would stay In there forever, eternity. What changed?" 

  
"God changed" Dean says. Castiel's head tilts before he realizes. _Jack._ "I don't get it. How is Jack... God?" 

  
"The kid full on vacuumed the life outta Chuck, took all his power, hell he took everyone's power" Dean says. "But what's important is that he brought you back. Damn I missed you, Cas." Dean whispers, he walks to Cas and before he realizes what he's doing, his lips are planted on Cas'. Dean immediately pulls away, "Cas, I- I'm sorry, man. I just got caught up in-" Dean's cut off by the trenchcoat clad Angel cupping his face and deeply kissing him back. They both breathe into the kiss. Sam stands back with an awkward, but knowing look plastered on his face. The kiss is loving, tender. something both Dean and Castiel have wanted for longer than they'd like to admit. When they break free, Dean sighs, looking down into Castiel's blue eyes, dimmed by the moonlight glow of the barn. "Cas... I'm in love with you too, you son of a bitch" Cas chuckles, "I'm glad the feelings mutual."


End file.
